Come Out, Come Out Wherever You Are!
by My Dad is Mr.Clean
Summary: The Rokkaku regulars play hideandgoseek. Oh my.
1. Such a Nice day

Another random brainfart

Enjoy my lovely readers

* * *

It was a nice summer day in the Rokkaku tennis courts. But everybody didn't feel like practicing. They just laid down on the tennis courts and stared into the blue, blue sky. Such a lovely day...

"I don't really want to practice." Kurobane said shielding his eyes from the glare of the sun.

"But you know we have to practice." Saeki reminded him.

"Then why are you lying down?" Ryou asked turning to look at the vice-captain.

"I...I just wanted a rest that's all"

"But we didn't even start playing."

"It's so hot that we could cook an egg on the street. It would taste stony. Pfft."

Amane recieved a kick to his side. ::I'm really sorry but I can't make puns to save my life.::

Silence fell again and they just lied there. Until Kentarou jumped up and shouted, "If we're so bored, let's play hide-and-go-seek!"

"..."

"Why?" Saeki said while sitting up.

"I don't know!" Kentarou said. "Since we're all bored let's just play!"

"I'm in." Ryou said standing up and stretching.

"Me too."

"And me."

"Nande. Nande. Why aren't we starting?"

Everyone but Itsuki stared Saeki. And he sighed and stood up with the rest of them. "Fine. I'll play."

attheplaygroundattheplayground

"So who's going to be 'it'?" Kurobane asked.

Silence...

"ROCK PAPER SCISSORS!"

Everyone was paper but Ryou who was rock. He sighed, and faced the tree. Turning around he said, "What number should I count up to?"

"Oh! Oh!" Kentarou said jumping up and down. "Count to fifty and then spin five times and then walk around the tree ten times and th-"

"I think that's enough Kentarou." Saeki said trying not to laugh at Ryou's incredolus look.

"...And the safe place?"

"The tree of course."

"Well. Let's start!" Kurobane said punching the air. Steam came out from Itsuki's nose. Amane was about to mutter something but was kicked by Kurobane.

Sighing, Ryou turned around and started to count. "1...2...3..."

There was much whispering and commotion. Itsuki kept ramming Kurobane and the others. There was much fighting for some hiding spots and bickering.

"...49...50." Ryou opened his eyes and started to spin 5 times. After trying to regain his balance he walked around the tree ten times.

He set out to find the others.

He checked the most obvious places first. Under the slides, in the tunnels...they weren't anywhere.

'They hid themselves well...'

This was going to be a LOONG day...

* * *

and here it is...this is going to be a multiple chapter story...this is for Rokkaku because they don't recieve much love...::hugs Rokkaku::

hope you people liked it so far. It's not that funny yet.


	2. Fallen Treebranches

Disclaimer- If I owned Prince of Tennis, the world would explode and then flies would rule the world.

Yay! I got a lot of reviews for the first chapter! I'm so happy :D

Thanks yous to

Yume Matsuri, FrauleinRose, animewahine, forgotten hyoshi, WritesRandomCrap, Silent Slayer 2000, The Dirty Pear, IceWolfQueen,and PixieStix110. ::gives each of you a $100 gift certicate and candy canes::

And thank yous to the people who read this fic::tackles you all in a hug and gives you gift certificates::

* * *

Ryou was starting to get really annoyed. Where the heck were they?! It was as if they blended into their surroundings... 

Ah wells...Ryou gave up and went back to the tree and sat down. Maybe if he just sat here they would appear.

An hour passed when he heard noises. He looked up to see an angry Kurobane, a crestfallen Kentarou, a slightly annoyed Amane and Itsuki, and a Saeki trying to calm down the angry the Kurobane.

"Why weren't you looking for us?!"

"I couldn't find you."

"Did you even TRY?!"

"Yeah."

"Whatever." Kurobane said looking very ticked off.

"So who's going to be 'it' this time?" Saeki said.

"Not him." Kurobane said pointing at Ryou.

"..."

"ROCK PAPER SCISSORS!"

So everyone besides Ryou did it. Saeki and Amane were scissors. And the rest were paper. So Itsuki, Kurobane, and Kentarou duked it out. They had about 5 redos. But later it was proved that Kentarou was now it.

While he started to count, again there was a fight for hiding spots. But Ryou who really didn't want to play, climbed the tree and stayed there until he was done counting, spinning and walking.

Just as Kentarou was ready to say, "Ready or not here I come!" Ryou climbed down and said, "I'm safe."

Kentarou turned around and said surprised, "How did you come so fast?"

"I have my ways."

"Okay then...I'm going to go look for the others."

"Whatever."

WhereareyouWhereareyou

Kentarou looked everywhere. The others were reallly good at hiding. As captian he thought. He had to look harder! Suddenly he heard a cracking from above him. He looked into the trees. Then suddenly he felt something fall on him.

It was Kurobane and a tree branch he and a tree branch that he probably had been sitting on. Thankfully the tree branch wasn't too heavy and Kurobane didn't land on him. Both just sat there for a moment when Kentarou realized that he should be running back to the tree. Kentarou quickly got up and ran to the tree as fast as he could. Just then Kurobane realized the same thing. He ran after him.

Both regulars were running their butts off. But Kentarou got a head start he reached the tree first. Which made Kurobane out.

"Aww man..."

"I'm sorry sempai."Kentarou said. "I'm going to go look for the others now!" and he ran off.

Kurobane just sat down next to Ryou and fell asleep.

I'mmakingagetawayI'mmakingagetaway

Saeki and Itsuki saw Kentarou walk off into the other direction. So they quickly ran to the tree, but Itsuki accidently tripped over a rock and Kentarou heard. Saeki just ran for it leaving Itsuki there and he managed to get there before Kentarou. But he touched the tree anways siginifiying that Itsuki was out.

"Nande. Nande. Why am I out?"

"Because he touched the tree first." Ryou said patiently. While Kurobane was snoring away.

"So who do you have to find now?" Saeki asked.

"Amane-sempai."

"Ahh...he's doing really good isn't he?"

"It's 'well'."

"..."

"Well I'm going to go look for him!" Kentarou announced. And he walked off.

"Where could he be hiding anyways?" Saeki asked.

"I don't really know and I don't really care." Ryou said dully.

"..."

* * *

and here's chapter 2...

I have another idea for a Rikkai fic but I'm already working on a lot so it's going to have to wait...sigh...

So now I just have to finish The Game, finish the Rikkai crack, start the Hyoutei crack, do the Jyosei Shounan crack...urghhh WHY SO MUCH

anyways while I babble on, I hope you enjoyed Chapter 2!


	3. The Tensai of Rokkaku

I HAVE FINALLY COME BACK! (to this fic)

Okay sorry if this fic was taking too long...I'm an idiot and I apologize :D.

* * *

"Where is he?" Kentarou said climbing up a tree and looking around. "Amane hides well..." 

And since the others(minus Ryou) were also bored, they decided to go look for him as also.

"Where in the name of (insert curse word here) is he?!" Kurobane said swatting away a fly.

"Calm down. Calm down... isn't this the fun of it?" Saeki said.

"Nande. Nande. Why is Kurobane so angry?"

"Don't worry Itsuki. He's not angry at you."

"Then who is he angry at?"

"Probably Amane because of him, Kurobane can't look for everyone else..." Saeki did a bunch of hand movements and gestures.

Everyone else was confused.

WAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA

Amane was so smart. Every 5 minutes, he would look for a new place to hide! This ensured that it would be harder to look for him! He should be called the tensai of Rokkaku! He was thinking about how smart he was that he forgot to move to a new spot.

WHEREAREYOUWHEREAREYOU

"I'm tired of looking for him." Ryou whined. "Can I go home now?"

"NO!" everyone shouted at him.

"Wait you guys..." Kentarou shushed them. "Is that giggling I hear?"

Everyone stopped to listen.

"Amane."

TENSAITENSAITENSAITENSAI

Amane was too busy giggling to realize that the rest of the the team was over him.

"Hey! I just passed this place when I started and he wasn't here!"

Amane looked up. Oh no...HE HAD TO RUN THE TREE! But the others were too fast. Kurobane, Itsuki, and Saeki held him down when Kentarou ran to the tree.

"YES!" they all shouted excluding Ryou and Amane.

"Why did it take us such a long time to find you?!" Kurobane shouted.

"I switched every five minutes..."

"Okay!" Kentarou announced, "That's illegal from now on!"

"Nande nande...will we get sent to jail?"

"No. No. It's not allowed in the game."

"Rock, paper, scissors time?"

Everyone agreed. Itsuki, Amane, and Kurobane duked it out. Itsuki and Kurobane both got scissors and Amane got paper. So now Amane was it.

"Remember the rules!" Kentarou called out.

Amane put up a thumbs up and said, "Oh yeah." (as in Kool-Aid) which of course led to Kurobane kicking him. (that wasn't really a pun)

Everyone laughed.

Ryou sighed. Did he really have to be here?


End file.
